Dean Jones
Dean Carl Jones is an Emmy Award-winning makeup artist who worked on and , as well as two , and . On DS9, he was the personal makeup artist for Rene Auberjonois. Jones frequently works with his brother, fellow makeup artist Starr Jones. The two worked together on TNG, DS9, and Star Trek VI, among many other projects. They currently run their own makeup company, American Makeup & Effects. Jones was part of the makeup department which earned the following Emmy Award nominations and wins: * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Jill Rockow, Karen Westerfield, Gilbert A. Mosko, Michael Key, Craig Reardon, and Vincent Niebla * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Westerfield, Dean Gates, Tina Hoffman, David Quashnick, Mike Smithson, Hank Edds, Michael Key, and Gilbert A. Mosko * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Gates, Karen Iverson, Scott Wheeler, Michael Key, David Quashnick, Karen Westerfield, Gilbert A. Mosko, and Thomas E. Surprenant * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Scott Wheeler, Gilbert A. Mosko, Ellis Burman, Jr., David Quashnick, Thomas E. Surprenant, R. Stephen Weber, Brad Look, and Kevin Haney * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Iverson, Ellis Burman, Jr., R. Stephen Weber, David Quashnick, Mark Bussan, Brad Look, Belinda Bryant, James MacKinnon, Allan A. Apone, Perri Sorel, Mary Kay Morse, John Maldonado, Lisa Collins, and Karen Westerfield * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Karen Iverson, Mark Bussan, Ellis Burman, Jr., Karen Westerfield, Mary Kay Morse, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, Suzanne Diaz, Jill Rockow, David Quashnick, and Bernd Rantscheff * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Earl Ellis, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Sandra Rowden, Toby Lamm, Michael F. Blake, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood Outside of Star Trek, Jones has done makeup on such television series as The Shield and Dexter and television movies such as 1991's Into the Badlands (starring Andrew Robinson) and 2004's Homeland Security (featuring Glenn Morshower and Leland Orser). He has also worked on commercials for companies like Capital One, Pizza Hut, Wal-Mart, MacDonald's, and Nissan. Jones has several film credits, as well, the earliest of which include Blue Velvet (1986, featuring Brad Dourif and Dean Stockwell), Internal Affairs (1990, with cinematography by John A. Alonzo), Coneheads (1993, featuring Jason Alexander and Michael McKean), and Chasers (1994, also featuring Dean Stockwell as well as Seymour Cassel). He was also credited as special effects coordinator on the 1989 science fiction film, Moontrap, starring TOS actor Walter Koenig. More recent motion pictures featuring Jones' work include Above Suspicion (2000, starring Scott Bakula), The Caveman's Valentine (2001, featuring Kate McNeil), Never Die Alone (2004, featuring Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.), Mortuary (2005, starring Denise Crosby), Jarhead (2005, featuring Scott MacDonald), Poseidon (2006, starring Josh Lucas and Mike Vogel), The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006, featuring Michael Dorn), and the two Pirates of the Caribbean sequels: 2006's Dead Man's Chest and 2007's At World's End. He is currently working on two films starring guest actor Brad Dourif: Chain Letter and Blood Shot. Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** – Makeup Artist: David Warner (Season 6, uncredited) ** – Makeup Artist: David Warner (uncredited) ** – Makeup Artist: Jennifer Gatti and Irving Ross (uncredited) ** – Makeup Artist: Jennifer Gatti and Irving Ross (uncredited) * ** – Makeup Artist: Rene Auberjonois, Robert Kerbeck, and Michael Canavan (Season 3, uncredited) External links * AMEFX.com – official site * [http://www.amefx.com/gallery/startrek/index.htm Star Trek makeup gallery] at AMEFX.com * Category:Makeup staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees